Black Lynx
by Nikida-san
Summary: Angelique Porter is the headstrong, stubborn daughter of Jordan and Mary Porter a couple of Gotham's most powerful people under Bruce Wayne along with one of his most loyal business partners. Damian Wayne is the troublemaking, overly proud son of Bruce Wayne. When the both of them meet everyone is in for a world of hurt. Damian/OC. Everything belongs to DC but my characters.
1. Chapter 1

Angelique Porter is the headstrong, stubborn daughter of Jordan and Mary Porter a couple of Gotham's most powerful people under Bruce Wayne along with one of his most loyal business partners. Damian Wayne is the troublemaking, overly proud son of Bruce Wayne. When the both of them meet everyone is in for a world of hurt. Damian/OC. Everything belongs to DC but my characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting

* * *

"Mother have you seen Chanel I can't find her anywhere?" I asked walking into the den. "Did you check in the kitchen, you know she likes to hang around when Mabel is cooking?" She said glancing at me over her shoulder.

Mom has to be one of Gotham's most beautiful women along with most powerful because of our huge connection with the Wayne Corporations. Most of Gotham knows her as the blonde bombshell. Mom is one woman that you just don't mess with, because she will hurt your feelings and have no shame while doing it.

Mabel is our maid, and if it was up to me I would have fired her because I just don't think it's all that nice to have someone waiting on your hand and foot all the time even if they are the greatest. But, I can't say anything because it's what she wants to do.

I walking into the kitchen and saw Chanel perched on the windowsill watching Mabel run about. "There you are beautiful I've been looking all over for you sweetie." I said picking her up and rubbing her back.

Chanel is my cat if you haven't figured it out yet, and she is the most beautiful grey tabby cat that has ever lived and I love her. She purred into my chest as I carried her up to my room for her daily fur brushing and to try on her new diamond collar.

"Angelique, don't forget we have to attend Mr. Wayne's Charity Ball tonight mom said to stick to the colors around sky blue." Antonio said rubbing my head and messing up my perfectly settled hair.

That's my older brother Antonio, he's the best older brother a person can have but sometimes he can be a real pain the neck. He looks like a younger version of my dad the only difference is he has my mother's blond locks. I got stuck with dad's curly brown hair and his electric blue eyes.

"I know I already took out my dress even though I don't want to go. I wish I could stay with here with Mabel and Chanel but they won't let me. Do you think you can convince her to let me stay?" I asked putting Chanel in my room. "I don't think I want to she seems pretty pissed off about something." He said walking into his room.

I sighed and walked into my large lavender colored room and sat down on my bed beside Chanel who was stretched out. "I wish I could stay with you Chanel but mother is being difficult. What is there to do at a Charity Ball anyway, I'm not even old enough to drink." I said lying down beside her. She let out a loud meow and hoped off the bed and walked into my closet. "Oh I'm so sorry sweetie I forgot it's time to brush you." I yelled following her into the closet.

**Wayne Manor**

"Damian, you're getting ready right?" Father said as he walked past my room. "I'm already dressed I just don't feel like going downstairs right now your stupid Charity Ball doesn't start for another two hours.." I yelled lying on my bed.

I was no looking forward to this damn Charity Ball. What am I supposed to do with a bunch of stuffy old rich people? I don't understand when I even have to be seen by anyone I could just stay down in the Cave I don't mind no one needs to know about me anyway.

"The guest are arriving it would be nice to have you downstairs like yesterday." Father said walking into the room and looking me over. "You sometimes you can be really annoying." I said as he fixed my tie. "I don't care but I need you to look good for these people and don't worry there will be some children your age." I nodded and we made our downstairs.

**2 Hours Later**

This has to be one of the most boring balls in the world, I hate having to go to these things all the time. Even the other kids here suck they're like mini adult. Antonio had already found some girl to talk to so I was by myself since I scared away the others kids. I kept on walking until I ran into something hard.

"Hello, I know you saw me there." I yelled pushing whoever ran into me off and standing up. "It was an accident geez chill out." The boy frowned at me and I happily returned the frown. "Oh Damian you've met Angelique is the daughter of the Porters." Mr. Wayne said smiling at me.

"Wow I thought her parents would have thought her better manners." He smirked and I glared at him. "I'm sorry to say this Mr. Wayne but your son is a jerk." I said putting my hands on my hips and flashing Damian a large smirk.

"Angelique, I hope you're not bothering Mr. Wayne." Mom said walking up behind me and rubbing my head. "She's just fine Mary it seems she and Damian have just met and they have a slight difference in interest." He said chuckling. Mom laughed and tightened her grip on my shoulders. I glared at Damian and he flicked me off and disappeared into the crowd of people. That little son of a… "Angelique tell Mr. Wayne thank you and let's go we have to make a stop before we go back home." Mom said.

"Thank you so much Mr. Wayne for the invitation, I enjoyed myself very much." I said. "You're very welcome I hope to see you at the next ball. Have a nice night Angelique." He said as we shook hands. I waved and ran to catch up with my family. We got into the car and made our way to what looked like the best place to buy ice cream. "I was caving something sweet and I thought what the hell why not take the family for ice cream." Dad said smiling at me.

I ran out of the car with Antonio on my tail, and into the ice cream parlor. "So what do you think of Damian Angel?" Mom asked fixing the bow on my dress. "I hate him he's an ass." I picked up my spoon when I saw the waiter coming toward us with a large glass filled with the most delicious ice cream ever.

"Angelique, that isn't nice I'm sure really deep down he's a nice boy besides I'm sure you're going to be seeing more of him so you two have to get a long." Mom said eating a scoop of ice cream. "What if I don't want to see more of him?" She shrugged and looked over at dad. "Why don't you have Mabel set up a play date for the both of you?" Dad said. "Yeah right you should have seen how angry Angelique was she looked like she was going to rip the kid in half." Antonio yelled laughing at me. I kicked him under the table and he just glared at me before kicking me back.

After we finished the giant bowl of ice cream and made our way back to the car taking a little detour. Everything was so perfect like nothing could go wrong; well I couldn't be any more wrong. This was Gotham after all. "Long time no see Porters." I looked up to see two men blocking the way to our car. My father pushed me behind him along with my brother. "What do you want Red I don't have time for your games?" He yelled with venom dripping off of every word. I had never heard my father sound so angry and it frightened me.

"You had a debt to pay and your time is up." The man said pulling out a gun. Antonio picked me up and pushed my head into his chest. "Don't look and don't worry everything is going to fine alright." He whispered. "I don't owe you anything and you know it, just leave my family alone." A loud bang caught my attention and I looked up and over where my father was standing to see him lying in a bloody heap. Antonio took off the opposite direction as another shot rang through the city. I put my head back down as tears began to pour down my face. We're going to die just like your parents just did, I'm not ready to die yet I'm so young. "Angelique I need you to do something for me alright." He put me down and I held on to him not wanted him to let me go. "Look Angel I need you to run alright just keep running until you see Mabel, promise me you won't stop at all just go." I shook my head and stayed latched onto him. "Angelique please go and if you run into anyone just use those awesome fighting skills you have." He said wiping away my tears. "But what I'm not good enough?" I asked looking up at him. "You don't think mom and dad made you take fighting classes for no reason they did it just in case something like this happened and you were trained by the best just go alright." I shook my head and clutched on to him tighter. "What about you?" He gave me one of his goofy grins and rubbed my head. "I'll be fine just go." I nodded and began running like he told, I didn't know how long I was running but I just kept on doing it until the sound of gun shots filled my ears. Oh no Antonio. I ran out on the street and saw cop cars surrounding the ice cream parlor; I couldn't find Mabel right now I just wanted them to get the man that took my parents and Antonio from me.

"Help me please, a man he shot my parents and my brother he's back there you have to help them please." I yelled running up to them. "That's where the gun shots were coming from, stay here we're going to get him we promise." One of the cops said running down the alley way. "Lady Angelique what are you doing?" I looked up to see Mabel running up to me. I ran to her and held on as the tears began falling again. "What happened where are your parents and Antonio?" I shook my head and she picked me up and carried me to the car placing me in carefully. "We have to get you out of here." She said taking off down the street.

Nothing, there were no words to describe what was happening right now, I couldn't feel my body everything was numb and I knew I was going to be alone. When we got to the mansion cop cars were everywhere. "Stay here I'll be back." Mabel said getting out and greeting Commissioner. The door was opened and he gave me a small smile. "Everything is going to be alright so don't let this bother you, we just wanted to make sure no one go into your house." He said helping me out of the car.

Mabel took me inside and up to my room. Chanel jumped on my bed as Mabel sat me down, she closed the door locking it and closed the blinds as well. "You parents told me not to tell you about this until you were ready and I know you have a bunch of things on your mind right now but I think it's time." Mabel said opening my closet door. "Come here sweetie." I slowly made my way to her as she pulled some of my clothes of the racks. She tapped the wall twice and she was scanned. _Access Granted. _The wall opened up and she pulled me into what looked like an elevator. "Mabel is this some sort of panic room?" I asked as we were descended. "Not exactly, I'm not sure if you know this but your parents have very powerful friends along with enemies, and as much as I do not want to say this they were prepared for what occurred tonight. This is why they had you taking self-defense and fighting classes so that if you were caught you could easily get away." The doors opened reveling a long tunnel with a large door at the end. "Basically they taught you all of this so that you could be ready to work with the big guys." I looked up at her skeptically. "What do you mean "work with the big guys" I have to get a job?" I asked as the door opened up. "Not exactly." I looked in and immediately understood what she meant by working with the big guys.

"My parents had me training up to this day so I could work with Batman and Robin?" I walked over to the container that held the coolest suit in the world. "Exactly, you will be known as the Black Lynx." She opened the container and I gave her a small smile. "When do I start?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hurt

* * *

I spent the next couple of days mostly training and crying. I still couldn't believe that my family was taken from me just like that, and to know that the man who took them from me was still on the run. It made me furious I wanted so badly to find him and give him what he deserves a life for a life, but Mabel always tells me I shouldn't. I never understand what she tells me after that but I just act like I do to get her to shut up.

"Lady Angelique it seems you have a visitor." Mabel said standing in my doorway. I nodded and followed her downstairs to see Mr. Wayne and his devil spawn in the living room. "Angelique, how are you?" He asked giving me a small smile. "I could be better but knowing that I don't have any family really sucks." I said sitting down on the couch. "That's why I'm here I wanted to tell you that if you ever need anything just know I'm here. I know what it's like to have your family taken from you and it hurts." I nodded and looked down at my feet.

"What about my parents company are you going to be running it, I know they left every penny they own to me I'm too young to touch any of it so it's all Mabel's." I asked looking over at a very bored looking Damian. When he noticed me looking at him he stuck his tongue out at me and I glared at him. "I will be running it yes but when you turn 18 just know it is all yours to do what you wish to it." He said sitting beside me. I nodded an looked back down at my brightly colored toes.

"I apologize Mr. Wayne but it is time for Lady Angelique's lessons." Mabel said walking into the room. He patted my head and got up leaving with Damian. "Mabel I already took all my lessons what other lessons do I have to take?" I asked as she gave me my shoes. "No lesson we are to the Cave tonight but first we must meet someone." She said pushing me out of the house.

We ended up at the Wayne Enterprises building one I was very familiar with due to my parents' connection with him. "What does Wayne Enterprises have to do with anything?" I asked as we headed into the elevator. "You'll have to wait and find out." She said giving me a small smirk. We got to the top floor and met up with Mr. Fox my parents' old friend. "Angelique I was beginning to wonder when I would be seeing you." He said pulling me into a hug. "Well to tell you the truth I was kind of told that I was to be here." I said looking over at Mabel who nodded at Mr. Fox.

"I see it must be time. Come with me Angelique." I followed him to a room on the other side of the building. "Please lock the door." I did what I was told and looked over at Mr. Fox to see the wall opened. "Is this another one of those trap door elevators?" He nodded and I sighed walking over to him. "I'm sure Mabel has told you about your "extracurricular activity" and I'm here to equip you with all your weapons and transportation. You're only ten but I know that you are a lot smarter than your average ten year old so I made sure to give you something easy to ride."

The elevator opened up and there was a large room with an object that was covered. "Of course I couldn't set you up with something like the Batmobile so I went with the next best thing. This is one of my newest creations the LynxCycle. Not only does it drive it also flies with the click of a button, but we'll stay away from that for the time being. It's fully equipped with a homing device, weaponry, and also a sound system. Oh and if you want to have an extra partner then all you have to do is push the green button." He said pulling the sheets off of the vehicle.

"This is amazing but my only one problem I don't know how to drive." I said looking down at the greatest creation ever built. "That's alright I'm sure with a little practice you'll get the hang of it in no time and if it really comes down to it Mabel can take control." I nodded as he led me over to a table with a large briefcase. He opened the briefcase reveling a bunch of; I guess you could call them weapons.

"These will be your weapons and the equipment that you'll need. Here we have your grappling hook, explosives; the ones with the red ring around them are smoke grenades. Communications device, these are similar to a Batarang the only difference is the look, name and there better. The Batman would kill me if he found out your technology was better than his. And this little one will keep your cape together it's a breather just in case you are underwater it's easy to access." He said handing it to me. "This is so awesome thank you very much Mr. Fox." I said giving him a hug. He returned the hug and we headed back up with the briefcase.

**Wayne Manor**

"So question why does she have to be part of the team again I really don't understand, I thought it was a Batman and Robin not Batman, Robin, and company." I yelled as father and I made our way down to the Cave. "She's was always going to join our team even before you became Robin. I was actually going to make her the new Robin but plans changed when you came in the picture." He explained pulling up a photo of the annoy little brat.

"So what if I don't want to work with her?" I sat down beside him and he just sighed. "You don't have to, I'll make her the new Robin and you can sit here all by yourself or you can lose the attitude because she's not going anywhere." Damn I'm starting to piss him off. I frowned and looked back up at the photo at the girl.

_Angelique Porter  
Age: 10  
Height: 5'0  
Weight: 102  
Family: Jordan Porter (father) Mary Porter [ne__é]__ Johansson (mother) Antonio Porter (brother)  
Hair: Brown  
Eye: Blue_

Very pretty blue eyes, like sapphires. Whoa what am I thinking this chic is the enemy I can't say she has pretty eyes even if she does. "Damian did you hear what I said?" I looked over at father raised my eyebrow and shook my head. "Forget it she's going to be joining us on patrol tomorrow and please try not to give her any trouble." I frowned at him and walking into the training room. The best way to let out your angry is to go beat something up.

**Porter Manor**

"Mom, dad, you won't belie…" I stopped myself before I could finish the rest of my sentence. There was no one home that I could tell about my cool new knickknacks and there never will be. "Mabel I'll be downstairs if you need me." She nodded as I made my way down to what Mr. Fox and Mabel called the LynxDen. I turned on the computer and began playing old home movies, and looking through photos of the happier times. "Why did you have to leave me?" I whispered. I looked back up at the computer to see it doing something strange. It looked kind of like it was tracking something or someone.

"What are you trying to show me?" I clicked on the red dot and it pulled up a map of the whole of Gotham. The red dot was moving at a fast pace and was heading to Crime Ally. I quickly pulled on my outfit which was a perfect fit and equipped myself with all the new gadgets I had gotten from Mr. Fox. "Lady Angelique if you are leaving you're going to need this." I looked over at Mabel who was standing beside the LynxCycle. "Thanks Mabel." She smiled at me and stood back when I stated up the LynxCycle and rode out through the trap door.

Alright now time to figure this thing out. I pressed a button turning on the tracker that I was looking at on the computer. Here we go all I have to do is follow this thing here. "Lady Angelique I don't mean to tell you what to do but it would be wish to park your Cycle up high that way no one can get to it while you're using it." I smirked and shook my head. "Thank you Mabel."

The dot had stopped moving and I quickly made my way to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of crime ally. I made sure to park my Cycle at least 3 miles away from this horrid place and just swing from building to building. I walked up to the warehouse and slowly opened the door, hoping that my tracker was just playing games and no one was there but of course I was so wrong. I snuck in when I saw the group of men all holding guns and cheering at something that the (what I believed to be) leader. I made my way to the top of the building and looked down at everything and it wasn't good. In the middle of the group there was a man who looked awfully familiar tied to a pole. He was obviously a rich guy because of his Alexander Amosu suit. Dad had like 100 pairs of those things and they were ugly to me. Two big guys who were carrying bats were beating the pulp out of the poor man. Think, think, think, I need to do this without getting myself and this man killed but I can't just jump down without being shot. The lights.

I made my way to the light switch and shorted it out insuring that no one would be able to turn them back on while I was trying to untie this dude. "What the hell happened to the lights?" I snickered and turned on my night vision on my mask and made my way to man hopefully undetected. I untied him and exited out the building through an opened window throwing a smoke bomb on the men. "Thank you so much, Bat… You're not the Batman." The man said looking me over. "No but you really should be dealing with these people they are crazy little bastards. I'm the Black Lynx." I said smirking at him. "Thank you very much Black Lynx, but could you take me to a hospital?" He said collapsing. I'm so glad I'm strong or this would have been a serious problem, having to carry an unconscious man for 3 miles. I took him to the nearest hospital and left him in the front where people could see him. He was quickly spotted and brought inside and I made my way back to the house stopping small crimes here and there.

When I got back to the house Batman was in the Den along with Mabel, he was a lot taller than I thought he would be it was almost scary. "I assume your first assignment went well?" He asked as I got off of my Cycle. Did he just say assignment? "Wait are you saying that was some sort of test?" He nodded and I sighed shrugging. "It was adrenaline pumping and I got the man out without having to fight he's at the hospital right now recovering so yes the assignment went well." I asked sitting down at the computer.

"That's great because working with me you have to know how to be stealthy and you also have to know how to follow directions. I don't think I should have any problems with you seeing how you knew what to do, or at least common sense told you what to do." He said and I frowned at him. "You start tomorrow night, I'll have coordinates take you to the Batcave where you will meet Robin." With that he disappeared into the darkness. Man he's a lot more intimidating than people make him out to be.

**Crime Ally**

"Sir, I think you need to see this, it seems a young girl dressed up as some sort of cat saved the Mayor's right hand man." Veronica said handing me a file. "She is called the Black Lynx I believe she might be working with the Batman."

That damned Batman it's his fault why my most prized partners were dead and now he has himself a new sidekick. "Veronica keep an eye on the girl, if she gets to out of hand bring her here we could use her as bait. If not we could always just keep her as a pet." I smirked and took a sip of rum. "Of course sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Patrol

Fun Fact about Angelique, she loves the color Chartreuse because it sounds weird and because it looks good on her. She often changes her favorite color because she has so many of them.

* * *

"Mabel, why are going to Wayne Manor what does it have to do with Batman, who I'm supposed to be meeting in like thirty minutes?" I asked as we pulled up to the large building. "You do have your suit correct?" I nodded as we walked up to the doors and knocked. "Ah, Lady Angelique you're early." I smiled and he moved out of the way for us to walk in. "How are you Alfred?" Mabel said bowing slightly. "I'm wonderful thank you. How are you doing?" He asked kissing her hand. Man this was so awkward.

"Angelique, we weren't expecting you for some time how are you?" Mr. Wayne asked walking into the room. "I'm great but I don't know what I'm doing here I have somewhere to be soon so I think we should really get going." I said pulling on Mabel. "Come here Angelique I have something to show you." Mr. Wayne said taking my things. We walking up stairs and ended up in a room facing a grandfather clock. He moved the hands and the wall opened up revealing to poles. "Come on." I nodded I grabbed onto the pole sliding down. When we got to the bottom I almost thought I was dreaming.

"Oh my gosh your Batman." He nodded walking over to the giant computer in front of us. "Seeing how you're early and we already have some issues on the streets I'll need you to suit up, you can change in room down the hall second on the right." I nodded and walked into the room pulling on my outfit and walking out running into Damian. "What in hell are you doing here?" He yelled frowning at him. He was dressed into Robin outfit without his mask.

"I don't know if you knew this or not but I am a part of this team now, so keep your panties on." I said pushing him out of the way. I heard footsteps behind me and before he could do anything I moved out of the way and kicked him in his back. "Oh yeah I'm going to like being on this team if it means I can kick your ass." He jumped up but before he could do anything to me Mr. Wayne grabbed him. "Look the two of you need to get a grip or I'm leaving the both of you here and there will only be a Batman no Robin or Black Lynx." He let go of Damian and we just frowned at each other. "Let's go."

I pulled on my mask and made my way to the Batmobile climbing in the back. "So where are we heading?" Robin asked looking at the display of Gotham. "The dot on the screen is close to the Bowery, which is bordered by Crime Ally." I said pointing to the outline. "Correct it seems there is a new face on the streets he goes by No Name he might be in relations with the man that killed your parents." Batman said.

To think I could find the guy that killed my parents, that would be wonderful, seeing how the police did a wonderful job of letting him escape, jackasses. I looked up to see Robin just staring at me; it almost looked like he felt bad for me. I turned away and began playing with my utility belt until we got to our destination, which of course was an abandoned building. Will these people ever learn that everyone knows where their hideouts are if you keep putting them in the same spot.

"So when are we going to bust some heads open?" Robin said. "We're not tonight we're going to get information for tonight and work from there. You will not attack anyone unless the situation calls for it." I nodded and we made our way into the building undetected. "There's no one here." I said walking into a messy room. There we're files all over the ground and everything was flipped over or broken. "Looks like there was some sort of fight or just a really angry person." I said. Robin walked up beside me and took the file looking through it. "It a list of the riches people in Gotham." Batman looked through the rest of the files quickly and left the room. I followed behind him but stopped when I heard a door open. I looked around and saw a large air vent. Robin was obviously thinking the same thing because he already had the vent open. We climbed in as The Batman ran disappeared through another door. "So why did you have to follow me?" He asked as we crawled throughout the air ducts. "I really didn't want to but I thought about the vent so I just went in." He growled and I pushed him out of the way and kept on crawling.

"_What do you mean the Batman was here? I hope for your sake that he didn't find out any information." _I moved closer to the vent where the yelling man's voice was coming from. His voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't put a face to it. Damian lied down beside me and pulled out a small device attaching it to the roof of the air ducts closer to the opening of the vent.

"_Of course Boss I have people checkin' out the place and right now it looks like everything is in place and nothings missing." _Robin backed up and starting crawling in another direction. I quietly sighed and followed him to an empty room. "Batman is trying to contact us but I don't think it's safe yet." Robin said.

This room, it's someone's office and whoever is was had a strange obsession with sharks, just like Antonio. He would always make me watch Shark Week with him every year even if I really didn't want me and trust me I didn't. I walked up to the desk and opened on of the drawers looking through a couple of things. "Holy hell." I said pulling out a photo of me. I pulled out everything that was in the desk and looked through them. This is the whole plan to take out my family and me they even had back up plans in case we survived. They had blue prints of my house are you serious. This could only mean on thing, the person who ordered that man to kill my family was someone my parents knew, and they knew them well.

"Looks like you're on a hit list." Robin said taking the file from me. I opened up the rest of the drawers but nothing really sparked my interest. "Lynx, we need to get out of here like now, someone's coming." I put back everything and ran to the window climbing out with Robin on my tail. When we got to the roof Batman was standing there, he looked like he was waiting there for some time now. "How long were you waiting for us?" I asked walking up to him. "Not long what did you find?" Robin handed him a little flash drive and I shrugged. I don't have all my weapons yet and my scanner is one of them. But there was a file with plans to kill me and family." I said as we made our way back to the Batmobile. "And this is where the flash drive comes in I scanned it and put it on there while you were lolly gagging." I frowned at Damian and flipped him the bird and he just smirked.

**Wayne Manor, Batcave**

"You realize that whoever killed your parents are still coming after you right?" Mr. Wayne said looking over at me. I nodded taking a sip of the most delicious tea ever made. "There's so much back up plans and I'm sure whoever is behind this was close to your parents." Mabel walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "So what do I do increase security, I can't trust anyone anymore?" I was really starting to get fed up with this whole "hit list" thing. I shouldn't even be here right now I should have died with my family, and maybe this wouldn't have to get out of hand. "The only solution I have right now is that you come and live with me." A glass broke and I looked over to see Damian holding the remnants of his mug. "There is no way in hell she is going to live here." He yelled marching up to Mr. Wayne. "Why is that, I think it would be better for the both of you seeing how much you too fight. Maybe you two can settle your differences quicker if you're together all the time." He said smirking at us.

"Your offer sounds wonderful Mr. Wayne but I refuse to live under the same roof as that animal over there." I said picking up my things. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm awfully tired so I would like to go home." Mabel stood in front of me and took my things. "Lady Angelique I think I would be wise to stay here for a few nights so we can look over the house and make sure that no one can get in." I frowned at her and looked back over at Mr. Wayne who gave me a small smile. Even if I try to resist I know they're going to make me stay here, might as well make it easy. "Fine but I have to be as far away from "that" as possible." Damian frowned at me and I turned around following Alfred to my room.

"Here is your room, if you need anything don't be afraid to call." I nodded and Alfred walked back down the hall. The first thing I need is a long hot bath which was strangely already drawn, but then again this was Alfred we're talking about. After my wonderful bath I walked out of my room ran into the devil spawn. "What are you doing?" He yelled pushing me off of him. "I was going outside but you got in my way." He stopped glaring at me and looked down at the ground. "Do you need something because if you don't I'm leaving?" He sighed and looked up at me with a large frown. "Father wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go watch the fireworks." I smirked as he turned a couple shades of red. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face." He yelled.

"Why Damian I would love to go watch to fireworks let us go before they start." I said pinching his cheeks. I took off when he began to stare daggers at me and in no time he began to chase after me. His footsteps started to get louder and I couldn't under any circumstances have him catch me while everyone was outside. Knowing him he would tear me to a million shreds. I stopped running and Damian landed a few feet in front of me. "How are you so fast?" He yelled rushing me. I quickly moved out of the way and tripped him, sending him into the wall. "It's because I have an awesome trainer." I ran down the stairs and out the back down, closing it behind me and sending Damian into the bulletproof glass. "You called for me Mr. Wayne?" He smiled at me and pointed to the bright sky.

"WHAT THE HELL I KNOW YOU SAW HER SLAM THE DOOR IN MY FACE, SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" I'm sure everyone in China heard his voice, damn he was loud but it's so funny to see him so angry. Maybe this is a bad idea staying here; this kid might assassinate me in my sleep or something. "Damian I'm sure she was just playing around so please calm down." Mr. Wayne said patting me head. If looked could kill I would be pushing daisies right about now, from the way Damian was glaring at me. "I was just playing around Damian there's no need to get so angry about it." I smiled at him and he walked back inside slamming the door shut. On second thought I think I'm going to like it here especially if things are going to go my way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Antonio

"Lady Angelique, you do realize that you have your studies to attend to right?" I had been lying in bed all day. Today would have been Antonio's 18th birthday, and I brought him a watch that he had wanted for some time. Maybe I'll just give it to Mr. Wayne for Christmas or something, I wonder when his birthday is. "Mabel I finished all my work already I did it last night if you want to check it it's on desk."

Damian poked his head in my room and frowned at me and disappeared back into the hallway. What was this kids damage I haven't even done anything to him in the past week and he acts like there's a stick in his ass. "Lady Angelique lunch is ready and you have a call from Mr. Fox." I nodded getting up and walking downstairs to see what Mr. Fox had for me this time.

"**Good Afternoon, Mr. Fox how are you?"  
"I'm wonderful thank you, I have a few more things for you, Mr. Wayne has picked them up for you so you don't have to worry about coming to the building"  
"Thank you so much Mr. Fox, is there anything else you need before I go?"  
"No we covered everything for now have a nice day."  
"You too."**

I hung up the phone and walking to the dining room to see Damian sulking and a plate of steaming food. Of course Alfred had to put me across from Damian, so the entire time I was eating I refused to look up and meet his gaze. "Are you ever going to talk to me, we live in the same house." I said looking up at him. "I don't think I want to for specific reasons, 1: I don't like you and I never will; 2: The only reason why you're a part of this team is because of your parents: and 3: Again I just don't like you." He got up and left me in the room.

"How was lunch Lady Angelique?"

"Wonderful, I'm going out for a bit." I went down to the Cave and suited up grabbing my motorcycle. Man that kid really knows how to get under peoples skin I wish he would just disappear and never come back. I didn't know where I was going until I was at my front door staring at the caution tape. I pushed open the door and walked into the empty house. Mabel made sure to put all the family things in storage just in case someone were to break in the house while we stayed at Mr. Wayne's house.

"The whole house is empty I don't know what else to tell you boss." I run under the stairs and saw a man walk into the hallway. "Look the little brat is awfully smart she's being guarding by the Batman and she's staying with the richest man in Gotham City." I am not a brat, I may get a little testy if I don't get what I want but I'm not that bad. "I know I'll keep on looking." He hung up the phone and walking in to the living room. I followed behind him as cursed finding it just as empty as every other room.

I pulled out a small tracking device and a smoke bomb, he won't even know what hit him. I threw the smoke bomb and ran out when it exploded, I placed the tracker on his jacket and ran out of the house getting on the bike and driving away. Now to just wait and see where he goes from there.

"_Lynx, why did you leave without notifying me or without taking Robin with you?" _I looked down at the screen on my Cycle. "Look I'm in the middle of something serious I just found some guy in my house he was looking for something and now he's leaving I have to go." I said closing the video chat. I followed him all the way to again what looked like a large empty building. Here we go again more abandoned buildings when will these people seriously learn. I climbed on the roof and looked back down at my tracking device; he's in the west wing on the third floor. "No one told me Catwoman has a kitten." I turned around to see Batgirl frowning at me.

"I'm not working for Catwoman I don't even think she exists anymore, I'm the Black Lynx I work for Batman." I explained pulling out my grappling hook and my special gloves. Mr. Fox made me these electronic gloves that were made for climbing buildings and walls. Here goes test run number one.

"What are you doing?" Batgirl asked as I tied my grappling gun to a bar on the roof and attached it to my waist. "I'm going to find out what is going on, there's a man on there that was in my house looking for something and I want to know what he was looking for." I activated the gloves and pulled them on. Alright so green means it's ready, yellow means it getting warmed up and red means… I'm not too sure, here goes nothing. "I have to see how this is going to work out." Batgirl said leaning over the side of the building. I frowned at her as I made my way down the wall turning on my in infrared vision and sonar. Alright just a little further and I'll be in the right position.

**Wayne Manor**

"Damian, where is Angelique?" I looked up and saw father standing in the doorway. The last place I saw here was in the dining room, and why was he asking me I'm not her adviser. "I don't know she's is." I said going back to my school work. "Alfred said she left the cave, if you don't mind could you go get her?" I put down my pencil and smirked at him.

"Of course I'll go get her, does she have to be conscious?" Father frowned at me and I knew not to say anything else. I suited up and ran off to find the biggest pain in my ass. She better be somewhere close. I pulled up her tracking device and of course she's all the way on the other side of town, man I wish I father would let me take her out.

**Angelique POV**

Batgirl and I made it into the building undetected and were going through a room looking for any clues we could find about this mask man. "Hey kid, why are you so obsessed with these people and why isn't Batman or Robin with you?" I ignored her and continued scanning the room and found something interesting, Batman might want to see this.

"Hello I know you hear me talking to you?" She said spinning me around. I frowned at her and gave her a giant file. "What is this?" Footsteps outside the door caught my attention and I ran into the air vents. A man walked into the room and just started pacing, he began to yell in a language that didn't sound familiar before there was a loud crash. Someone else came into the room and they began having a very loud conversation, there were a few gun shots and more loud talking before it was quiet again. Batgirl opened up the vent and I crawled out looking at the destroyed room they man that was shot was still lying on the ground, his mangled body in a pool of blood. Batgirl pulled me away from him and out the window to the roof.

"It's time for you to go home I don't want you ending up like that man on the floor, and when you go back make sure to give this to Batman he's wanted it for some time." She said handing me a little memory chip. I nodded putting in my utility belt before making my way to the Batcave. Unfortunately I ran into Damian on the way back and he did nothing but give me hell the whole ride to the house, I was so tempted to just take him out but that would only end in disaster.

When we got back to the Batcave Bruce was frowning like he always was and Alfred was standing beside him holding two cups that were probably filled with tea. "Just save your breath because I'm not going to listen to you anyways, and I met up with Batgirl on my way there she wanted me to give you this little chip thing." I said handing over the mini memory device. "This doesn't mean your not in trouble." I frowned at him and made my way to my room. All I need is a nice bath to calm my nerves and I'll be just fine. "Well hello I don't know Damian had a girlfriend?" I looked up to see a strange man smiling down at me I've never seen him here before. "That's disgusting I'm not his girlfriend we're not even friends my name's Angelique Porter who are you?" I patted my head and shrugged walking down the stairs. When would he be up here if Bruce is down in the Batc… He's an intruder. I ran down after the man only to found out that he was already gone.

"Lady Angelique are you alright you look like you've seen a ghost?" Mabel asked putting a strand of my hair behind my ear. I shook my head and walked back upstairs to my room there was a piece of paper and my mother's necklace and my fathers watch, they were both stained with blood and tied to the note.

_Dear Angelique,_

_I am truly sorry about the deaths of your parents, those bullets were meant for you and your brother, unfortunately the both of you got away and I had to kill someone so might as well be them. I know you miss them dearly and I just though you would be happy with something to remember them by. (Sorry about the blood stains) Oh and next time you show up at one of my warehouses again I'm going to blow your head off, Black Lynx. Yes I know who you are, Bruce and Damian as well, you guys aren't that secretive and it was very easy to figure out along with that security system. Remember what I told you about my warehouses Angel, oh and I hope you have a wonderful day don't forget to brush and floss twice a day._

_Your Friend  
Anonymous_

_P.S. Your brothers a lot closer than you think your so close yet so far away, I'm sure you'll find out soon._

What…Did I just get threated?


End file.
